¿Al menos sientes algo?
by Heishi-Ty
Summary: Dolía saber que los catorce de febrero y las navidades obtenía una especie de gruñido, los ojos puestos en blanco y un regalo que parecía forzado sin unas palabras cariñosas. ¿POR QUE SE HABÍA ENAMORADO DE ÉL?


**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Horikosi Kohei.**

**¿AL MENOS SIENTES ALGO?**

_Billie E. Sacó una canción y dije: __shit__. Es hermosa. Tengo un problema. __Y no sé, debía escribir al respecto mientras la escuchaba. Porque no pude dejar de pensar en ellos dos. __S__e llama: I __Love__You__._

**_Para todos los qué amamos el Bakukami_**.

* * *

Él estaba en una burbuja.

Ocultando cada te amo, sellado en sus labios. Atorados en su garganta. Entre su pecho.

Denki jamás se lo había dicho y guardaba esas palabras.

Su novio era el hombre menos romántico sobre la faz de la tierra bromeaban sus amigos y él mismo solía secundar.

En el fondo le dolía tener que ser un falso y no tener a nadie a quien contarle esos temas. Ocultarlos bajo su piel.

Tenía ganas de arrancar sus inseguridades respecto a eso. Rasgarlas hasta hacerlas sangrar y que todo quedará descubierto, sin ningún tipo de censura frente a su pareja.

Porque a veces, juraba que dolían como el infierno; y Kaminari a sus amigos les dedicaba una sonrisa falsa. Hipócrita. No quería que vieran esa llaga dentro de él. Ese miedo abismal creciendo cada vez más y más hasta el punto que parecía iba perderse dentro de este de un momento a otro.

Dolía saber que los catorce de febrero y las navidades obtenía una especie de gruñido, los ojos puestos en blanco y un regalo que parecía forzado sin unas palabras cariñosas. Fuck. ¿Por qué se había enamorado de él?

Llevaban saliendo alrededor de dos años y medio. "Eso es mucho tiempo, hombre" escuchaba la voz de Kirishima en su cabeza sorprendido y a la vez alegre por él ¿Felicitandolo? Quizá. Y un sentimiento de incertidumbre acontecía después.

Maldición. Maldición. ¿Por qué?

El chico bromista del rayo en el cabello, no podía ni siquiera bromear con un "Te amo" a su novio.

_Temor_.

Porque a pesar de que Bakugo Katsuki era un hombre serio y que solía alterarse con facilidad; entrar en terrenos sentimentales era diferente. Expresarlo con palabras era inescesario.

Lo conocía perfectamente. Podía acabarse el mundo y él se quedaría esperando eternamente que de su boca brotase un te amo. ¿Estaba bien así? Kaminari estaba entre los brazos de Bakugo y tembló. No era tímido. Jamás. De hecho, fue quien dio el primer paso en todo. En decirle que le gustaba, en decirle que necesitaban tener sexo. Pero ahora...

Ahora...

Era mucho mejor embriagarse junto a él y perderse entre las sábanas gimiendo su nombre. El camino era largo, después de todo.

No. No quería perder esa oportunidad; se repitió. Ambos se querían. Se amaban. Podía sentirlo.  
Cuando perdían la cabeza al cerrar la puerta de la habitación. Cuando sus labios colisionaban en un beso como si fuese un choque de mundos...  
Y su mundo explotaba.

No eran palabras pasadas de moda. _Bakugo, dilo primero, por favor._  
Repitió en su cabeza como un mantra.  
_Te amo. Te amo. Te amo._  
Diablos. Buscar telepatía era como querer que él comenzará a bailar un vals lento. Y Katsuki odiaba bailar. Denki no tenía problema en decirle lo más cliché del mundo. Solo no quería ser el primero.

La lluvia empezó a caer encima de ambos. Su despreocupada forma de ser hizo que olvidará traer una sombrilla; más no su novio, quién si la llevó y cubrió a ambos. Kaminari cerró los ojos.

"Idiota, para la próxima vez abrigate bien. Así no temblaras. Pareces un perro de la calle muerto de frío"

_-Lo percibió...-Pensó Kaminari_.

Bakugo se dió cuenta de cómo su pareja estaba temblando bajo sus fuertes brazos. Y no se alejó, simplemente abrió la sombrilla para evitar que se mojaran debido a la lluvia. Debido a su trabajo se tendría que ir de la ciudad por más de un año y no tenía idea de cómo decírselo. Cuando comenzaron a salir; el cenizo pensó que la diferencia de edades no sería de importancia. Denki era todavía un estudiante y él un hombre que le llevaba diez años de diferencia.

El chapoteo de muchas personas corriendo sobre los charcos que se formaban debido al agua y uno que otro grito no le molestaron al de ojos rubí, ni al menor. Nada podía arruinar la burbuja que ambos habían creado.

Es extraño cómo las personas desaparecen a tu alrededor cuando estás enamorado.

La temporada de exámenes acababa de pasar y por fin podían verse. Interminables noches de desvelo por fin tenían su recompensa...Denki sentía que iba desmayarse en cualquier instante. El aroma que tenía su pareja era como estar atrapado en un sueño. Un sueño interminable o una fantasía y Denki no quería que nadie rompieran su fantasía.

Oh. Pero, él mismo necesitaba hacerlo.

Por un te amo...

Tragó saliva y sintió que el mundo giraba muy rapido, muy veloz. Denki lo podía comprar con esos juegos mecánicos en los que solía subirse de niño y darse vueltas y vueltas. Denki reía al ser un infante. Reía tan fuerte porque estar mareado era divertido, aunque acabará vomitando en ocasiones; pero esto no era un juego mecánico. Y él ya no tenía diez años, y ya no quería tener toda esa adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo, ni mucho menos sentir que su cabeza daba vueltas aún después de haberse bajado de aquel juego estúpido de tazas locas. De manera que se aferró más a la ropa que llevaba puesta Bakugo. Cerrando sus ojos procedió a hablar.

"Kaachan..." no. Se detuvo. No era un juego, no quería provocarle un disgusto llamándolo como su compañero de trabajo que le molestaba. Él era Kaminari Denki. Su novio, así que aclaró su garganta.

"Katsuki, Te amo"

Finalmente Kaminari rompía la burbuja.

A Kaminari le aterraba el hecho de romperla antes y ahora lo estaba haciendo. Lo había hecho. Shit.

Su peor pesadilla se estaba cumpliendo. Qué alguien lo despertará. Quería llorar. Quería salir corriendo. O por lo menos caer de rodillas.

Lágrimas bajaron en silencio por el rostro del rubio al no obtener una respuesta.

¿Por qué le hacía esto?

¡¿POR QUÉ?!

Un nudo en su garganta le impidió hablar.

Se enfrentaba a la nada absoluta.

Era una puta pesadilla.

Necesitaba que sus cuerdas vocales lo ayudarán, que sus labios pudieran despegarse nuevamente. Kaminari juraba que su cerebro acababa de hacer una especie de cortocircuito contra sus músculos. Ninguno obedecía sus órdenes. No después que...

Le expresará todo.

Todo lo que venía guardando desde que un buen día escuchó una canción de amor y lloró sabiendo que cada palabra, cada letra encajaba con él y lo que sentía. Cuando un buen día vio una película y toda esa melosidad en la que antes fantaseaba con el actor, ahora lo hacía queriendo revivir esa historia con su gruñón y atractivo novio. Todo en unas aparentemente simples dos palabras...Te amo.

_"¿Qué sientes chico malo? ¿Qué hay en tu duro corazón? ¿Qué se esconde bajo ese rostro de facciones duras? ¿Y ese ceño fruncido? Hey, Bakugo. ¿Por qué temes decirlo, amor? Yo... Siempre te he dicho, cosas así. En cambio. Tú jamás lo has hecho. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso solo sales conmigo por el sexo, eh? ¡Vamos! Sé que soy bueno; pero, no para tanto. ¡COMO SEA, ESTOY CANSADO Y QUIERO LA VERDAD AHORA!_

_Si usted ama a Kaminari Denki, marque con una X si su respuesta correcta de las dos opciones._

_SI_ SI_"_

El chico rubio por supuesto pensó que aquello era su primera opción y entonces, llevó la nota. Pero, estar ahí. Junto a su novio. Pudo darse cuenta de lo sumamente estúpido que era y optó por el plan B.

_**"¡¿AL MENOS SIENTES ALGO?!"**_

.

.

.

* * *

Bakugo suspiraba. La humedad en el aire le agradó. Tardó quizá en digerir las palabras expresadas de Kaminari. Fue un ligero shock para él, porque no era una broma. Ya notaba porque temblaba antes, y no era por el frío. Seguro su novio llevaba rato ansioso de expresarlo. ¿Por cuánto tiempo se habría estado torturando con eso?

_Bobo_

Katsuki no respondió pero ladeó una sonrisa y llevó una mano a uno de los bolsos de su abrigo para apretar una pequeña cajita que llevaba con él.

**_Él no necesita decírselo...Se lo _**_**demostrara esa misma noche**._


End file.
